A significant obstacle to the independence and rehabilitation of the visually handicapped is a loss of their ability to read text. Despite this, little is known about the retinal loci and retinal movements used in reading by our increasing population of elderly patients with macular disease. Scanning laser ophthalmoscopy provides a unique means of obtaining this data since it permits determination of the retinal loci of visual defects, measurement of visual acuity profiles on the retina, and direct observation of retinal movements during reading. We propose to use scanning laser ophthalmoscopy to obtain this information in a study (1) to determine optimal retinal loci and movements for individuals with macular disease, (2) to analyze which combinations of text orientation, size and movement are most effective for particular scotomata size and locations, and (3) to investigate procedures for training patients to optimize residual retinal function. Additional long-term benefits from this study include the development of more efficient low vision aids and more effective text displays for the visually impaired.